Quiero mi San Valentín
by Diethel-san
Summary: Es día de San Valentín. Tenten quiere un regalo por este día y Neji no capta la idea. Caos de por sí. NejiTen [oneshot] ¡Traducción!


N/A: Este fanfiction es de Kiwi the almighty y lo pueden ubicar en su perfil. Se llama 'I want my Valentine'. Esta tan **sólo** es una traducción.

Disclaimer: Todo Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**. El fanfiction le pertenece a **Kiwi the almighty**. La traducción a **mí**. Todos los derechos reservados. (Ya ni sé qué decir contra Kishimoto…)

Resumen: Es día de San Valentín. Tenten quiere un regalo por este día y Neji no capta la idea. Caos de por sí. Oneshot. NejiTen.

* * *

Quiero mi San Valentín

Hoy era el día de San Valentín y Tenten corría a prisa al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo para encontrarse con su compañero de pelea, Hyuuga Neji. Ella sabía que él odiaba las tardanzas y, además, ella tenía otra razón para llegar temprano.

Durante el transcurso de seis años, la relación de Tenten con su compañero de entrenamiento creció. Primero empezaron como conocidos, luego a compañeros de entrenamiento, luego a amigos. Sin embargo, el año pasado más o menos, ambos jóvenes se convirtieron en mejores amigos y nunca eran separados. Pero algo ocurrió que Tenten no esperaba. Ella se enamoró de su mejor amigo y no importaba qué tanto trataba, no pudo evitar sus sentimientos. Por supuesto, Tenten nunca le diría a Neji de sus sentimientos. Después de todo¿cómo podría¡Él era el gran Hyuuga Neji¡El novato número uno y un prodigio!

Tenten sabía que era imposible que le guste a Neji. Después de todo, él era frío e insensible y ella recordaba repetidamente que él decía que las emociones eran para los débiles. Pero eso no detuvo a Tenten de tener esperanzas y fantasear. Y, ya que hoy era el día de San Valentín, ella esperaba contra todo que Neji le diera algo.

_Pero, francamente, sé que es un deseo absurdo. _Incluso eso no la detuvo en tener esperanzas.

Tenten llegó a su destino y sonrió a sus compañeros. Lee estaba hablando de manera entusiasta con Gai-sensei y Neji tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos, viéndose aburrido.

Tenten sonrió internamente.

_Se ve tan lindo cuando hace eso._

"¡Hola!" saludó a sus compañeros mientras tres cabezas giraban para mirarla.

Todos la saludaron y fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que Neji se la llevara hacia su lugar especial de entrenamiento.

"Te ves demasiado contenta hoy día" notó Neji.

Tenten sonrió.

"Lo estoy"

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó casualmente. Estaba curioso de saber por qué estaba actuando tan feliz ese día.

"¿No sabes qué día es hoy?"

"Es el catorce de Febrero" le respondió.

"¿Y…?"

"¿Y qué?"

Tenten lo miró. ¿No sabía Neji el significado de este día tan especial? Bueno, ya se lo esperaba. Después de todo¿por qué estaría Neji interesado en romance?

"¡Es el día de San Valentín!" Tenten le exclamó.

Neji le levantó una ceja.

"¿Y?"

"¡Es cuando las parejas declaran su amor entre ellos!"

Neji dio una pausa y se detuvo. Le dio a Tenten una mirada seria.

"Nunca supe que tú te emocionaras sobre romance y publicidad falsa" le dijo.

Tenten giró los ojos hacia él.

"No es eso. Tan sólo es romántico¿no lo crees?"

Neji le dijo una fría mirada.

"¿Qué es tan bonito acerca del romance?"

"Bueno, para empezar, es bonito saber que alguien te quiere como tú lo quieres. Además, puedes besarte y mimarte. Cosas así"

Hubo un extraño y embarazoso silencio entre ellos hasta que Neji habló.

"Tenten, eso es asqueroso"

Tenten gruñó en frustración.

"¡Tan sólo no lo entiendes!" lo acusó.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

"No me gusta el romance" le dijo.

Y la manera en la que lo dijo hizo que el corazón de Tenten se saltara un latido. Sonó tan genial para ella en ese momento. _¡Maldito cerebro, no es un buen tiempo para empezar a fantasear con Neji!_

Tenten suspiró y se preparó a sí misma en una pose de pelea.

"Seguramente hay alguien que te gusta" presionó. Vagamente se preguntaba qué tan lejos podía preguntar cosas a Neji hasta que se molestara con ella.

"No" vino la monótona respuesta de Neji.

Por alguna razón, Tenten sintió una punzada de decepción en su pecho. Ella sabía que él diría eso pero aún así, oír que él lo decía en voz alta hizo que su corazón le doliera.

"Oh¿de verdad?" preguntó. Ella sabía que era una pregunta estúpida pero no pudo evitar decirlo.

"¿Qué hay sobre ti¿Alguien que te gusta?" le replicó.

El rostro de Tenten se tiñó de un punto rosado cuando una imagen de Neji cruzó por su mente.

"¡No!" replicó a la defensiva.

Neji sonrió con una mueca.

"Tu rostro dice lo contrario" le dijo.

"¡No me gusta nadie!" resopló Tenten, mirando a su compañero de entrenamiento.

Eso sólo causó que Neji ampliara su mueca.

"Así que¿creo que estás esperando a que te de algo _especial _hoy?" le dijo, casi burlándose.

Tenten se molestó.

"Para tu información, Neji, las personas a las que les gusta otras no son las únicas que se dan regalos. ¡Los amigos también pueden hacerlo!"

En eso, un mal pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Era una inocente manera de averiguar si Neji le había buscado algo para ella hoy día

"Entonces, Neji¿me compraste algo?" preguntó juguetonamente y se sorprendió cuando Neji le dio una extrañada mirada.

"¿Por qué te daría algo a ti?" preguntó con voz normal.

Tenten se encogió de hombros.

"Porque soy tu _amiga_" le respondió con énfasis mientras se preparaba para atacarlo.

Neji giró sus ojos hacia ella.

"No te compré nada" le dijo aún con voz normal mientras bloqueaba uno de sus ataques.

Tenten le sonrió vilmente.

"Pero en serio, Neji, no tenías qué molestarte en comprarme algo" continuó.

Neji la miró.

"No te compré nada, Tenten"

No estaba seguro por qué estaba molesto con ella. Tenten siempre tenía la manera de enredar lo que él decía.

"¿Por qué aún estamos hablando de esto?" le preguntó a su supuesta mejor amiga. Dar regalos a los que tú quieres era ser débil, incluso si _era _para tu mejor amigo.

"Sólo te estoy diciendo que no tenías que molestarte en comprarme algo, es todo" le respondió Tenten inocentemente.

**Unas largas horas después**

Después de una exhaustiva sesión de entrenamiento, Neji y Tenten se encontraron en la casa del ramen que Naruto visitaba con frecuencia. Casi se convirtió un lugar de encuentro para los nueve novatos ya que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban ahí.

Tenten se sintió colapsar en una silla y sintió vagamente a Neji hacer lo mismo a su lado.

"Ramen con sabor marino" ordenó pesadamente.

"¿Te vas a pedir algo?" le preguntó a Neji.

"No"

"Si tú lo dices"

Su ramen tomó un par de minutos en preparar antes de que comenzara a comer. Estaba cansada _y _hambrienta.

_Confía en Neji para hacer el entrenamiento tan cansado hoy _pensó mientras tragaba su ramen de una manera poco femenina.

Estaba tan ocupada que no notó un grupo de doce chicas entrando en la tienda.

"Disculpa¿Neji-kun?" se escuchó a alguien hablar.

Tenten rápidamente volteó su cabeza y vio a doce nerviosas chicas paradas alrededor de Neji con cajas de chocolates en sus manos.

Tenten sintió sus cejas juntarse.

_¿Qué están haciendo estas chicas aquí?_

Neji se giró hacia ellas para mirarlas.

"¿Uhm?"

Las doce chicas suspiraron al escuchar a Neji hablar – bueno, casi hablar.

Una de las chicas mostró una de las cajas en frente de Neji.

"Estos son para ti" le dijo tímidamente.

Tenten sintió sus cejas juntarse de nuevo.

_Malditas chicas. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí¡Es mío! _Pensó mientras esperaba por la reacción de Neji con anticipación.

"No los quiero" le dijo a la chica con voz inexpresiva.

La chica se veía muy afectada.

"Pero los hice especialmente para ti" dijo débilmente.

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke y Naruto entraban a la tienda molestándose mutuamente y se detuvieron al ver a Neji rodeado de chicas. Ambos decidieron ver la situación con interés.

"¿Por qué me importaría?" replica Neji con tono de desinterés, "No quiero _ninguno_ de tus chocolates" dijo fríamente mientras miraba a las otras chicas del grupo.

Tenten miró que las chicas estaban a punto de llorar. No pudo evitar sentir pena por las chicas y alivio que Neji no aceptara ninguno de sus regalos.

"Pero Neji-kun" protestaron las chicas.

"Váyanse" respondió fríamente. Y sólo para herirlas más, añadió, "¿Por qué querría alguno de _sus_ regalos de todas maneras?" preguntó burlonamente.

Tenten escuchó un par de sollozos, de ahí las chicas comenzaron a llorar mientras salían de la tienda. Tenten frunció el entrecejo ligeramente pensando en lo que Neji había dicho. Si él no quería ninguno de _sus _regalos, entonces ¿por qué querría el suyo? Suerte que ella no le había comprado nada.

"Hombre, Neji. Vaya conmoción que causaste" comentó Naruto mientras se sentaba a su lado y Sasuke lo seguía.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

"Ellas eran problemáticas" se escuchó su simple respuesta.

"Pero no tenías que herir sus sentimientos" comentó Naruto.

Neji le dio al portador del Kyuubi una mirada.

"Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana" respondió.

"Sí, pero -

"Tonto, déjalo así" interrumpió Sasuke.

"Idiota¿a quién llamas tonto¡Bastardo!"

Neji giro sus ojos hacia los dos y miró a Tenten.

"Estás más callada que de costumbre" le dijo.

"¿Uh? Oh, tan sólo estaba pensando en algo"

"Hn"

"No siento más hambre. Dirás, Neji; ¿quieres ir a caminar?"

"Claro"

Tenten pagó por su comida y salió de la tienda con Neji.

"Eso fue un poco rudo¿no lo crees?" se refería al incidente anterior.

"¿Importa?"

La joven se encogió de hombros.

"Si le diera a alguien chocolates, estaría muy decepcionada si me esfumaran de esa manera" le dijo.

Neji se detuvo y miró a su compañera.

"¿Le darás chocolates a alguien?" le preguntó con curiosidad.

Tenten le sonrió.

"¿Por qué el súbito interés, Neji?"

Neji la miró.

"Da igual" dijo y continuó caminando.

Tenten caminó junto a él.

"Dime, Neji¿aún tienes un regalo para mí?" le preguntó.

El joven le dijo una mirada sorprendida.

"¿Por qué lo haría?" le preguntó secamente.

"Porque soy tu mejor amiga" le respondió Tenten mientras golpeaba su brazo juguetonamente.

_Y quizás algo más en un futuro._

"¿Me tienes algún regalo?" la retó.

Tenten giro los ojos.

"¿Me veo como alguien que daría regalos?" le preguntó.

Neji alzó una ceja a la ironía.

"¿Y _yo _me veo como alguien que lo haría?"

"Nunca se sabe" murmuró Tenten y su amigo la miró.

"De todas maneras, me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos luego, Neji!"

Y Tenten hizo la cosa más inimaginable. Le dio a Neji un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de correr, dejando a un idiotizado Neji atrás.

**En su camino a casa**

_No puedo creer que hice eso. No puedo creer que hice eso. ¡No puedo creer que hice ESO! _La mente de Tenten repetía una y otra vez. ¿Qué la poseyó para besar a Neji en la mejilla?

Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. Estaba sorprendida de no estar muerta. Estaba segura de que Neji la habría matado por besarlo.

_Pero se sintió bien._

Tenten suspiró. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? No estaba segura si podía enfrentar a Neji sin sentir vergüenza luego de lo que hizo.

"Hola Tenten" una voz la llamó.

Tenten se giró y vio a Ino caminando hacia ella.

"¿Qué sucede? Luces aterrorizada" le dijo.

"No es nada. Me estaba imaginando algo horrible" sonrió Tenten.

"¿Uh?"

Tenten dio una mueca.

"Y¿cómo estás?" le preguntó.

"Oh¡me siento bien!" se admiró, "Obtuve trece chocolates por San Valentín. ¡Trece!"

Tenten le sonrió.

"Qué bueno" la felicitó.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Ino.

_Sí, pensándolo bien¿qué hay de mí?_

"Nada hasta ahora" le respondió verazmente.

"¿Uh?" replicó, no sonando sorprendida.

"Pero estoy segura de que obtendré algo más tarde. ¡El día aún es joven!" se defendió Tenten, sintiéndose nerviosa de la mirada de Ino.

"Son casi las seis en punto" contradijo Ino.

Tenten suspiró. Ahora que lo pensaba… ella no había recibido ni una carta o chocolate ese día. O el año anterior. O el año anterior a ese. En realidad, no podía recordar el último momento en el cual alguien le daba a ella un regalo pro el día de San Valentín. Entonces un mortificante pensamiento vino a su mente.

"Ino" dijo lentamente, "¿soy fea¿Soy repulsiva ante los chicos¡¿Hay algo _mal_ conmigo?!"

La joven se rió, sonriendo ante la súbita agonía de Tenten.

"No hay nada de malo contigo" le dijo a la chica mayor.

"¡Pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca he recibido un regalo en el día de San Valentín!" protestó Tenten.

Ino se rió nuevamente.

"Vamos, Tenten. ¡De seguro debes saber!"

"¿Saber qué?" preguntó Tenten, confundida.

Ino suspiró. ¿Acaso ella no notaba nada?

"Debes saber cómo los otros chicos te miran"

Tenten le dio una confundida mirada.

Ino giro sus ojos. Ella debería decirle para hacerle entender.

"Tenten, hay un montón de chicos a los que les gustas" le dijo.

"¿De verdad?", dijo Tenten sin creerlo, "entonces¿por qué no están haciendo nada?"

"¿No es _obvio_?_"_

Tenten sacudió su cabeza.

"Ellos piensan que eres la chica de Neji"

Tenten parpadeó y su rostro se emocionó al pensar en Neji.

"¿Por qué pensarían eso?", preguntó, "No es ni siquiera mi enamorado"

"Bueno, seguramente actúa como uno"

Viendo su obvia confusión, Ino suspiró.

"¡Vamos, Tenten! Neji _siempre _está contigo. Ustedes siempre andan juntos. Eres su mejor amiga y, en caso de que no lo hayas notado¡él mira a cada chico que te mira!" soltó Ino.

Tenten levantó sus dedos a su mentón.

"¿Así que por eso piensan que estamos juntos?" murmuró.

De alguna manera, tenía sentido para Tenten. Ella sabía que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Neji y que él era protector con sus compañeros. El único problema era que Neji no la veía de la misma manera en la que ella lo veía a él.

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

"Supongo por qué están asustados. Después de todo, Neji puede ser aterrador" murmuró Tenten pero, de pronto, sintió mucha ira hacia su amigo mientras una comprensión la golpeaba con fuerza. _Maldito seas, Neji, por asustar a cada chico y arruinar mis oportunidades de obtener chocolates. Ahora no puedo ser tocada por nadie. __¡NADIE!_

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Ino sonrió y le dio golpecitos en el hombro.

"Estoy segura que hay al menos un chico lo suficientemente valiente para darte un regalo de San Valentín"

Tenten le sonrió.

"Espero que estés en lo cierto"

Después de todo, tener dieciocho años y no recibir _ni un_ solo regalo por San Valentín en toda tu vida era realmente patético.

**Unos pocos minutos antes de las nueve en punto**

Tenten estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Era caso las nueve en punto y no había recibido ni un solo regalo aún.

_Maldito seas, Neji. ¡Voy a ser una solterona por tu culpa! _Una imagen de ella sola en algún cuarto oscuro en sus cuarenta apareció en su mente gracias a la constante protección de Neji.

Sólo porque no pudo obtener el amor de Neji o persuadirlo de darle un regalo de San Valentín no significaba que no quería un regalo de cualquier otra persona. De una manera irónica, Tenten estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Neji dándole un regalo sino de que _nadie _le daba un regalo. ¡Debía ser la única chica en Konoha que no recibió un regalo!

_¡No me voy a desesperar!_ Tenten se dijo a sí misma. Todo el escenario de San Valentín se convirtió en una imagen ahora. Todo era sobre aparentar y estaba necesitando que alguien, _quien sea_, le de un regalo. Si tan solo Ino nunca le hubiera mencionado nada entonces no estaría en esta situación. No podía imaginar la humillación que sufriría mañana en la mañana. Alguien le preguntaría si ella había recibido algo y ella respondería, "_oh, no me dieron nada_'. Interiormente admitió que estaba comenzando a ponerse paranoica.

Suspiró en frustración. Ella pensó que quizás caminar sin rumbo por Konoha por su cuenta podría hacer que uno de sus tímidos admiradores tenga el ánimo necesario para hablarle pero _no_; ellos estaban escondidos dentro de sus caparazones. _Estúpidas conchas_ gruñó Tenten.

Suspiró en derrota. Debería estar yendo a casa ahora. Nadie iba a aparecer, ella lo sabía.

"Tenten"

Saltó al escuchar la voz y vio a Neji mirarla en frente de ella. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado.

"¡Tú!" lo acusó, apuntándolo con un dedo directamente a él.

Neji levantó una ceja hacia ella, como diciendo '¿_qué diablos haces, tonta?_'

"¿Por qué estás afuera tan tarde?" le preguntó en vez de eso.

"Nada que te importe" dijo Tenten.

Neji frunció el entrecejo. Algo iba obviamente mal.

"¿Algo ocurrió? Ven, te acompañaré a tu casa"

"No necesito que _tú _me acompañes a casa" replicó Tenten. No podía evitarlo, realmente no podía. Tan solo estaba molesta y desesperada y Neji tan sólo fue el blanco para desfogarse.

Neji le dio una fría mirada.

"¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó con voz baja.

"¡Por _tu _culpa, no he recibido ni un sólo regalo por San Valentín hoy!" exclamó furiosamente.

Si Tenten no estuviera de tan mal humor, Neji se hubiera reído.

"¿Y por qué es mi culpa?" le preguntó cómicamente.

"¡Porque todos piensan que soy _tu _chica!" lo apuntó con un dedo acusador en su rostro.

Neji parpadeó. _¿Eso era?_ pensó.

"Bueno, entonces diles que no lo eres" le dijo.

"¿Piensas que es tan sencillo¡Todos piensan que estoy contigo y aún diciéndoles que no lo estoy, aún no se me acercarían porque la paso contigo!"

"¿Y¿Desde cuando te importan otros chicos de todas maneras?" preguntó Neji. Tanto como sabía, no se veía que a Tenten le gustara alguien, aún cuando se sonrojó cuando esta mañana le preguntó si a ella le gustaba alguien, estaba casi seguro de que no era nada importante.

"¡Ese no es el punto, Neji!" gritó Tenten. Ella seguramente había perdido toda su sanidad ahora, "por tu causa¡no he tenido ni un regalo!" repitió.

"Tan sólo son regalos" le dijo casualmente, un poco asustado de la súbita furia de Tenten.

Las cejas de Tenten se juntaron a la vez que le daba una fría mirada.

_¿Sólo regalos? El __**no**__ dijo eso._

"Gracias a ti, Neji" dijo lentamente mientras una aura mortal comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo "gracias a ti, no he tenido ni un sólo regalo este San Valentín. Y para hacerlo peor¡no he recibido ni un sólo regalo de San Valentín en toda mi vida por _ti_!"

Neji la miró. Estaba completamente seguro de que la estabilidad mental de Tenten se había roto y una molestan Tenten era una temible Tenten.

"No sólo eso" continuó, "Debo ser la única chica en Konoha que no ha recibido un simple regalo de San Valentín. ¿Sabes que tan _mal_ se ve eso en mí¡Debo vivir bajo una roca¿Qué tipo de chica no recibe al menos _un_ regalo de un admirador, eh¡Sólo quiero un regalo, sólo uno¡Lo que sea! Chocolates, una tarjeta, lo que se-

Tenten fue cortada cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos. Sintió una presión en su boca y una dulce sensación abrumó su cuerpo. Entonces, su cuerpo vino en shock cuando su mente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¡Neji la estaba besando! Ella sintió su lengua presionando sus labios, pidiendo entrada a la que ella, dócilmente, obedeció. Sintió que él forzaba su lengua por su boca y Tenten tembló en parte por el gusto y por su rudeza.

_¡Oh, por Dios! Neji me está besando. ¡Realmente me está besando! _Todos los pensamientos dichos y los regales de San Valentín estaban completamente olvidados mientras la atención de Tenten se iba sólo en Neji.

Ella sintió a Neji lamer su lengua antes de hacer movimientos circulares en su boca. El cuerpo de Tenten no podía soportar tanta emoción y se sintió incapaz de pararse. Ella estaba subconscientemente segura de que Neji había jalado sus caderas hacia las de él y tenía sujetaba con fuerza su cintura. Neji la empujó lentamente y mordió cariñosamente el labio de Tenten.

"Feliz regalo de San Valentín" le dijo y vio la mirada que ella le daba, "¿No es eso lo que querías?", preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

Tenten parpadeó, '_¡por supuesto!_' y todos los pensamientos coherentes dejaron su mente. Neji la había besado. ¡A ELLA¡Al diablo con los regalos de San Valentín y los otros chicos¡Neji la había besado! Podía morir feliz ahora. El hecho era que Neji le dio el mejor regalo y ella ya no se preocupaba más de su imagen. _Después de todo, _pensó arrogantemente,_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguna chica fue besada por el gran Hyuuga Neji? Lo sabía. _

Neji se alejó de ella y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras miraba con curiosidad cómo Tenten se recomponía a sí misma.

_¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que él haya tenido su lengua en mi boca! _Pensó Tenten alegremente. _No puedo creer que me besara. ¡San Valentín es lo máximo!_

"Bueno¿vas a venir?" preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa.

Neji sonrió y continuó caminando, esperando a que Tenten lo alcanzara. Tenten sonrió y corrió detrás de él. La felicidad era evidente en sus ojos mientras se cogía del brazo de Neji, sonriendo.

Neji la miró y no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa. Interiormente, sólo la había besado para callarla. Pero decidió no decírselo.

* * *

Neji, pequeña basura¿cómo que sólo para callarla? Todos sabemos que querías hacerlo. Eres tan bueno escondiendo tus sentimientos que **nadie** se dio cuenta. Nadie xD A mí me gustó esta historia, pobre Tenten, se volvió paranoica. A mí nadie me ha dado nada por San Valentín .. no es que sea muy celebrado por acá… pero vivo feliz –se corta las muñecas- sin regalos. En fin. 

¡Reviews! Tú sabes que quieres dejar uno..


End file.
